Age of New
by Dragger115
Summary: The great badger lords have always come to the aid of the woodlanders and protected them from vermin. however what would happen if the badger is used by a certain vermin warlord


Far in the east in the woodlands twelve creatures stood readying their weapons. They were a mixture of rats ferrates weasels and stoats. They were about a hundred yards from a badger family's den awaiting there chiefs word to attack. Deadclaw the chief held up his cutlass and the beasts prepared to charge in. Suddenly a female badger poked her head out of the den, Deadclaw roared out.

"Up and at them lads." "CHARGE EM." The creatures raced pell-mell across the open ground waving their weapons and roaring there battle cries.

In the badgers den Maclomer the lord of the east woods heard the cries of the gang, grabbing his war hammer he yelled to his young son.

"Stay in the den Renstripe don't come out." Then with a growl he leaped out of the den to face the vermin. His mate Leana was already dead with three dead stoats around her. Maclomer first felt shock then anger screaming in rage he smashed his hammer into a weasel then grabbing a rat in his teeth and shook his head breaking his spine. The remaining vermin did a hasty retreat away from the crazy badger. Deadclaw was shouting trying to get his creatures to charge.

"Get him kill him finish him there's only one of him rush him." He yelped as the hammer came within inches of his foot paw the rat slashed out in retaliation striking Maclomer across one of his eyes. Roaring Maclomer grabbed a ferret and a weasel in either paw and smashed them together killing them instantly. Another ferret stabbed his spear into Maclomer's throat. No longer able to make noise due to the spear in his throat he staggered gasping trying to breath. One rat getting over confident stepped to close to stab the badger in the foot. The responding kick to the head finished him for good. Deadclaw was starting to panic wondering if the badger could die. A rat was caught in the badgers grasp and was screaming in terror.

"Help me Deadclaw don't let him aag." Maclomer crushed him in his mighty paws. Deadclaws remaining creatures a ferret and a weasel attacked at the same time. The ferrets spear went though the badger's stomach and the weasels axe in the back of Maclomers head. Maclomer staggered forward grabbed the ferret and fell on him crushing the life from him. Deadclaw on the weasel whose name was Redflash were the only survivors. They looked at each other gasping terrified that the badger wasn't really dead they backed away. Redflash didn't even go retrieve his axe from the back of Maclomers skull.

"Okay well er maybe he's got some shiny stuffs in his place. Said Deadclaw. Redflash nodded still staring at Maclomers body. They made a wide circle around the dead badger's body and headed to his den. Deadclaw leaped down the entrance hole and narrowly missed getting hit by a burning log wielded by Renstripe. Still swinging the burning stick Renstripe struck Deadclaw in the side.

"Ow gr all badgers should be killed" he growled as the young badger struck him again. Deadclaw moved swiftly slashing his cutlass across Renstripe's face leaving a long bloody line on his face. He kicked out tripping the badger and knocking him down. The rat raised his sword yelling as he did.

"The only good badger is a dead badger." And swished his sword down towards Renstripe's exposed neck.

Redflash was watching from the entrance while Deadclaw was fighting Renstripe. Redflash was remembering how hard it was to kill a fully grown badger when Redflash was hit a new idea grabbing a spear and leapt down the hole he deflected Deadclaws swipe at the badger's neck then knocked the sword from the astonished rat and ran him though with the spear. Deadclaw gasped in shock and stared at the spear in his chest then fell over dead. Reaching down Redflash helped Renstripe up. The badger looked up at his rescuer.

"Why did you save me?" Asked Renstripe.

"Because of um er well you see. I'm a good creature ya I am. Stammered Redflash.

"Oh well thank you. Did you see my father and mother out there did you?"

"Um." Redflash was quiet for a second then said. "Yes I did there both dead out there." He motioned outside. With a wail Renstripe raced outside and saw his parents dead on the ground, Redflash followed and saw him knelling over Leana's body.

"Why did they do this?" Cried Renstripe. Redflash laid a paw on Renstripe shoulder.

"Because that rat was evil and cruel." He told him hoping that Renstripe wouldn't figure out it was he who laid his father low.

"Rats did this." Growled Renstripe. "Then all rats will die I will kill them all." He vowed. Redflash nodded pleased.

"And I will help you do it. By the way what's your name?" Renstripe stood and looked up at the sky.

"My name is Renstripe and I swear I will kill every rat and vermin till this world is done with them and the no longer walk this earth." Redflash felt a chill go up his spine at Renstripes words.

"Except weasels of course right?" He asked nervously. Renstripe smiled at him.

"Why should I kill weasels they are good beasts, like you."

"Exactly my point." Replied Redflash.

In the eastern woodlands three squirrels sat on the high branches of a large elm tree. They were fiddling with their bows and long knives. All three were young having just reached adulthood and were wandering away from their tribe's trees. Whittlebee was slightly older than the other two and was bored. His bright eyes scanned the forest floor for something to do when one of his companions named Swirl motioned for silence.

"What is it Swirl?" Asked the last squirrel.

"Hush be quiet I hear something Lacklo." Muttered Swirl his ears perked listening intently. Soon they could all hear the approaching beast. A short while later they could see a weasel walking boldly down the forest trail. Whittlebee drew his long knife motioning for the others to do the same.

"When he gets closer jump him there probably more fallowing him we will take him prisoner and bring him back to the tribe." The others nodded and drew their weapons. Leaving the bows they prepared to jump the weasel. As he passed under the tree Whittlebee flicked his tail in signal. The three dropped down onto the unfortunate weasel. Swirl landed on his shoulder the weasel was knocked to the ground the breath whooshed out of him. He tried to roll away but Lacklo's foot pushed into his back holding him down. The weasel was about to call for help but Whittlebee's long knife stopped that action the weasel gulped knowing resistance was futile.

"What's your name vermin?" Growled Whittlebee. The weasel gulped trying to pull his neck away from the blade.

"I'm Redflash please don't kill me." He managed to gasp out.

"What are you doing on this path?" Hissed Swirl angrily tickling Redflash between his ears with his knife.

"This your path I had no idea I will leave if you just let me up please." He stopped talking as Whittlebee pressed the blade closer to his throat.

"Stop whining vermin is there more of your kind back there." He pointed with his free paw back at the woods.

"No I'm alone just me please let me leave." Whittlebee who was enjoying himself picked himself up still pointing the blade at Redflash.

"I don't think I will your coming with us." He was about to prick the weasel in the back when a crash sounded in the woods. Lacklo looked around nervously.

"What was that?" he asked no one in particular. Redflash smiled evilly.

"That would be your doom" Whittlebee looked at Redflash in horror and prepare to kill Redflash with a knife thrust when a massive badger burst out of the trees. His flaying paws hit Swirl who was still on Redflash sending him flying into a nearby oak he slide to the ground never to rise again. Without pausing Redflash leapt up nocking the knife from Whittlebees paw. Then with a quick knee to the stomach floored him and stepped on the back of his head grinding his face into the ground. Lacklo screeched in shock as three arrows extruded from his chest. Ten more weasels jumped onto the path three of them nocking arrows to their bows. The rest wielded assortment of spears and axes. Redflash stepped off of Whittlebee's head motioning to three of the weasels.

"Watch this scum don't let him get away." They nodded and leveled their spears at Whittlebee's throat. Redflash walked over to the badger who was bereaving heavily from his sprint.

"Took you long enough to get here Renstripe." Growled Redflash accusingly.

"Not my fault I had to get the others ready" he retorted the young badger had grown enormously sense the death of his parents several seasons ago. Redflash and him had wandered the east lands trying to find all the rats in the east. The task was enormous because the sheer number and the fact the rats didn't want to die and fought back. They had found a moderate size weasel army, however sense that was the only species they aloud to join, it had not grown rapidly. There full strength was around two hundred. Whittlebee had recovered from the shock and was now growling at his captors who had surrounded him.

"Who side are you on badger, your with these vermin, traitor." Renstripe merely looked insulted.

"These creatures are ten times better then you squirrel." He retorted Whittlebee scoffed at the thought of good weasels and was about to say so when Redflash hit him in the back with a spear shaft.

"Lockpaw, Hooknose go back and get the rest and bring them up here to this spot. Toadclaw tie up are prisoner and bring him over here. Renstripe take three others and scout ahead. The weasels scurried around doing their tasks. Renstripe took his chosen three to go scouting.

Whittlebee struggled against the ropes that held his paws together glaring at Redflash who was sitting in front of him sharpening Whittlebee's own knife.

"I'm not afraid of you vermin." Redflash looked up from his work.

"Why should you be afraid of me I just need you to tell me where your home is eh it is easy enough, then you have nothing to fear?" Redflash resumed his work on the blade. Whittlebee struggled again but then thought about what was going to happen to him.

"You." He said angrily. "Will never make me talk." Redflash sighed halting his work and standing.

"Funny how the brave hero always says that and well maybe you can resist pain and hunger but it doesn't matter Renstripe will find your tribe and family and as punishment for your crimes we will take whatever we want. So it doesn't matter whether you talk or not it will just make things easier for you and me." He slammed the blade into the wood next to Whittlebees head. "So why don't you start talking."

It was early evening when Redflash came out from around the tree where Whittlebee was tied. The rest of the weasels had arrived and Renstripe had returned from scouting. The young badger was leaning against a tree while the weasel Lockpaw stood nearby awaiting orders. Redflash spoke to Lockpaw first.

"Get two to watch the prisoner and have them relived later, get the troops ready for a fight I know where the squirrel tribe is. Also have a detail make some grappling hooks we are going to need them." Lockpaw saluted then rushed off shouting orders. Redflash turned to Renstripe next.

"How did it go did you find anything" Renstripe shook his head.

"Nay we didn't find anything the squirrels have probably hidden in the tree tops."

"Yes that they have." Said Redflash. There was a couple seconds of silence before Renstripe spoke.

"Do you suppose we could forgive the squirrel and let them go they have lost two for attacking you it seems ridiculous that we should lose troops fighting them?" Redflash thought for a moment then replied.

"I suppose your right we could just give them the bodies and the prisoner back and go on are way but I doubt they will let us just leave after slaying two of their own." Renstripe nodded.

"Yes I suppose they will but could we at least try it my way if they attack us then we will fight but if they let us go could we just walk away." Redflash shrugged.

"Very well you convinced me however you need to learn that a dead enemy is a good thing, we will lose the advantage of surprise if they attack so we must be ready just in case. Renstripe nodded furiously.

"Thank you Redflash I will be ready." He walked off to help ready the grapples. Redflash sighed he had to work hard to appear good he had disciplined his troops to not act evil or cruel in the badgers presence. Still it was hard the badger was constantly trying to save their victims (except rats) and was really annoying. They couldn't steal nor enslave and it made for a lack of treasure. However the good side of the deal was they had never lost a fight with the badger and when he was roused he was unstoppable. Making a valuable ally. He was fearless and with him around the other weasels to became almost as fearless as the badger. Making them the most feared force in the east. Smiling he headed towards the campsite he was sure the squirrels would attack them tomorrow and he would be able to attack and destroy in return.


End file.
